Suitman's Survivor 1: The Amazon
Survivor: The Amazon was the first season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. It began on Monday August 15th 2011 and ended on Sunday August 28th 2011 with jhelsdon2478 beating BENLINUS and Hudspith in a 4-2-1 vote. The season featured sixteen people at the start, plus an extra seventeenth player as a 'Shadow Survivor'. This seasons main twists were that there was a Shadow Survivor - someone who was voting at every tribal, but was unknown who he was. He could also cange someones vote each Tribal. It was then found out on Day 8 that the Shadow Survivor was Hudspith, who then entered the game as a fully fledged castaway. The second main twist was that after four consecutive wins, Jaburu was sent to Tribal Council for straight times to even out the tribes. The twist returned and this time attacked the remianing Tambaqui players after the merge. Season Summary When Survivor Amazon began, the sixteen castaways had already been split into the two tribes Tambaqui and Jaburu. On Day 1 they discovered the existance of the Shadow Survivor. The Shadow Survivor was someone who could vote at every Tribal Council, but you didn't know who they were. It was also revealed that he could CHANGE one person's vote each Tribal Council too. Jaburu were a great tribe. They won the first three consecutive challenges, including one where there was a Double Tribal after, which led to the eliminations of Remmberme, Awesomedude, Zed55 and Milkisgood. Then a twist. The tribes were going to merge with equal numbers. That ment the Jaburu had to go to every Tribal Council from then until the merge. Elimianted from the game by the twist were Kilikfanof2mrow, Bubba3, ToPdOg and Jflora18. Then they merged into the Jacare tribe, and the identity of the Shadow Survivor was revealed. It was Hudspith. Hudspith then entered the game as a fully fledged castaway. ChrisFrancis was the first merged castaway to be voted out, in a close vote againts Cubsguy. This was followed by a CRAZY Double Elimination, where many Idols were played and Unicornangel and Qwerty3000 were voted out. Then another twist. The former Tambaqui members were to experience the same thing that happened to Jaburu. They were forced to go to Tribal Council until they had the same amount of people as the former Jaburu members. Gaiaphage and Cubsguy were elimianated. Two people then remained from each tribe, and after Ben won Immunity, Subfreind lost a tiebreaker to stay in the game and came 4th. At the Jury vote, Jhelsdon, Ben and Hudspith put forward their cases on why they should win. But in the end, Jhelsdon took home the title of Sole Survivor and Winner of Survivor: The Amazon. Contestants * Hudspith was, until the merge, the 'Shadow Survivor'. He became a proper castaway on Day 8. ** As Qwerty3000 played an idol on Hudspith, 1 vote cast against Hudspith did not count. *** As Jhelsdon2478 played and idol on BENLINUS, 3 votes cast against BENLINUS did not count. The Game * As there was a tie, a re-vote saw Qwerty3000 getting voted out. ** Everyone was put back in their original tribes for the second round of the Equal Numbers twist. *** In a tiebreaker challenge between Subfriend and Jhelsdon2478, Subfriend lost and became the seventh member of the Jury. Voting History Category:Suitman's Survivor